


SHAME

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Violence, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 杀了人的天使降临在毫不虔诚的神父面前。





	SHAME

钟声响起五次，薰回过神，雨已经下大了。他呆呆地听着雨落在教堂石顶上的声音，拇指习惯性地划过手机屏，再次确认了屏幕彼端的沉默已经达到了不自然的长度的事实。薰叹了一口气，今天的工作到此为止，晚上的去向却还无影无踪。上个月认识的女孩明确表达了再也不见的态度，那群纨绔子弟不知道犯了什么事，前几天连夜各自逃难去了，而家里更是一团糟。算了算了，反正雨还这么大，大不了在空无一人的忏悔室里多待上几个小时。他本应去锁上栅栏，却一点也不想踩进小径的泥泞中，反正只是个连星期日都无人问津的小教堂，想必这个促狭、丑恶、一览无余的小镇中也不会有人愿意踏着大雨再来拜访某个上帝的竞选车。于是薰很无仪态地蜷进椅子中，像坐旋转茶杯似的摇晃起转椅，身上的劣质长袍发出难听的“刺刺”声。直到和黑袍子同色的帘幕被猛然掀开，薰猛地停住转椅的轨迹，打了个趔趄。“你就是这里的神父吗？”一个声音问道。薰艰难地稳住重心，一边抬起头一边开口：“喂！今天已经......诶？”

薰的话语突兀地结束于一个问号，因为出现在他的眼前的是一个天使，或者是个杀人犯，或者只是一个藏在白袍里的美丽轮廓，身后巨大的白色羽翼染满鲜血。

“请问你可以听听我的忏悔吗？”


End file.
